


Washing a Devil

by Astral_Space_Dragon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Depressed Dante (Devil May Cry), Depressed Vergil, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, IT'S WHAT THEY DESERVE OK?, Nero is an awkward babu, Nudity, THE THREE GET SPOILED, bathing together, no sexy times tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon
Summary: Three little fics.In each one, a [depressed] Sparda man get spoiled with a bubble bath by their s/o.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Nero (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 244





	1. Dante

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a couple of conversations on Discord.
> 
> In one convo, LadyMuzzMuzz said: "I honestly wouldn't mind having a story where reader comes to the office, realizes he's in a depression funk, and give him a tender, almost non-sexual sponge bath, and just guide him to bed, no talking, no sex... just holding."
> 
> And I was more than willing to provide lol

You headed to the shop, head held high. You had just finished your shift and were eager to go home to your boyfriend.

_ Hope Dante's home from the job… _

The second you stepped into the shop, you felt yourself almost joke from the heaviness in the air. The fact that the lobby's lights were off concerned you.

"Dante?" you called out softly. No answer.

You felt the walls for a bit until you felt the lightswitch. You flipped on the switches, illuminating the lobby.

You scanned the area and stopped when you spotted Dante behind the desk.

You let out a sigh of relief "There you are, Dante. What are you doing in the dark?"

Dante said nothing. In fact, he didn't even look at you. Now you were worried. Slowly, you made your way to the desk, taking note of the smell of blood and gore. When you got close enough, to see the blood that covered Dante's hair and clothes. This was odd. Dante is always particular about bathing after a job.

"Dante?"

Without looking at you, Dante mumbled "Hey, babe… work go okay?"

"Uh… yeah. Smooth"

"Good…" he uttered.

"You okay?" you asked.

Dante wordlessly nodded.

Gently, you lifted his head so that he was looking at you. You felt your heart wrench when you looked into his eyes.

The usual gleam and smile in his eyes were nowhere. Snuffed out. He was having another episode.

"Dante…"

Dante looked down. Silent.

You sighed before grabbing Dante's hand "Come on, Dante. Let's get you washed up, yeah?"

Again, Dante was silent. But he let you lead him upstairs to the bathroom nonetheless. As the tub filled with hot water, you stripped Dante of his bloodstained clothes and tossed them in the hamper. Carefully, you helped Dante get settled in the tub. You internally winced when you heard him groan from the hot water relaxing his tense muscles.

Once settled, you grabbed the large sponge, Dante's favorite body wash and sat in a stool behind him. After squeezing more than enough wash onto the sponge, you began to scrub the blood and grime from Dante's back.

Almost immediately, Dante relaxed under your touch with a quiet groan. You gently scrubbed away the dried blood from Dante's back and shoulders, being mindful of the knots in his back.

Once his back was clean, you began to rub his back and shoulders. The touch alone made the man relax. You then moved onto his hair. You reached for the shower head and sprayed at the dried gore until his hair was back to its normal white. You did the same to the blood and seat on his chest.

You squeezed a glob of shampoo on his head and lathered his scalp. Without realizing, he ended up leaning against your lap and into your touch. You retrieved the shower head and rinsed off the suds, running your fingers through his hair while doing so.

When Dante was cleared of the dried blood, you drained the reddish water and ran the faucet again, this time adding some bubble bath to the mix. Dante hadn't moved a muscle at this point. You frowned, not knowing what to do until a figurative lightbulb went off.

Wasting no time, you stripped off your work clothes. You showed no outward reaction when Dante watched you from his peripheral.

Once you were completely bare, you stepped into the tub and sat across Dante. You moved closer to him until you were seated between his thighs. You gazed into those tired eyes before gingerly taking his large hand into you much smaller ones. You gently ran your fingers along his calloused hands, kissing the battle-hardened skin. You placed his hand back into the water and ran your hands along his chest, relaxing him.

You gently ran your fingers through the silver curls that adorned his chest. When you gently kissed the underside of his jaw, you noticed the gleam in his eyes had returned. Just a small bit, though.

He slowly leaned his forehead against yours. After a few moments of silence, he pulled you into his arms and nuzzled into your neck.

"You okay?" you asked, rubbing his back.

He nodded, tightening the embrace.

Eventually, the hot water had started to get cold. Still in the embrace, you asked "You ready to get out?"

He nodded with a grunt.

"Alright… I'll dry you off"

Slowly, the two of you got out of the tub and he sat in the wood chair by the sink and you dried his hair with a fluffy towel.

After you both towelled off, you guided him back to the bedroom and rummaged through the dresser until you found comfortable clothes. You handed him a pair of boxers before slipping on underwear.

After the two of you got under the covers, you crawled over to Dante and laid on his chest. 

He wrapped an arm around you as you asked "You okay?"

"I'm alright, babe…" you uttered "Just one of those days"

You nodded in understanding "Want to talk about?"

Dante was quiet for a moment before shaking his head "I just want to sleep to be honest"

You gently stroked the side of Dante's face, whispering "Whatever you want, Dante"

"Sorry you had to see me like that…"

"You don't need to apologize, Dante. We all have our off days"

Dante was silent.

Grinning, you added "Plus, I love spoiling you like this"

Dante smiled at your words with a chuckle.

You planted a kiss on his cheek "There's my smiling devil…"

Still smiling, Dante pulled you closer into his arms and held you tight, a deep purr rumbling in his chest.

The two of you laid in comfortable silence before dozing off.


	2. Vergil

The second you entered your condo, you knew something was wrong. For one thing, your door wasn't locked. The first red flag. Second, there was blood and dirt that trailed from the front door to the hallway.

You were about to get your bat, when your ears picked up on the sound of the shower running and a very familiar energy. You instantly relaxed.  _ Just Vergil… _

Still, even with that discovery, you were still concerned about the blood and dirt. Was Vergil hurt?

You made your way to the large bathroom and opened the door, billows of steam pouring out from the bathroom.

"Vergil?"

No answer.

You slid the shower curtain open and frowned at the sight that greeted you.   
  
Vergil sat on the floor of the tub, fully clothed with the hot shower soaking his bloody coat; blood and grime ran down from his body and down the drain. He had his knees tucked under his chin and he was staring into space.

You place your hand on his shoulder "Vergil?"

He gave you a quick glance before going back to staring at the shower wall.

You tugged at his coat sleeve "Come on, hun… let's get you out of these filthy thing so can get properly clean"

Vergil wordlessly stood and stepped out of the shower. He allowed you to remove his coat and vest before removing his boots and trousers.

You tossed the filthy clothes in the laundry basket before switching off the shower in favor of the faucet. As the tub filled with hot water, you tossed in a large handful of blue rose petals before guiding Vergil into the water and sitting him down.

You sat on the low stool and helped him scrub away the dried blood from his skin.

"You want to talk?"

Vergil said nothing. He didn't want to. And you were fine with that.

As you scrubbed the blood from his chest, he laid his head against your chest, his ear right above your heart. He watched with tired eyes as the bathwater got a reddish tinge from the blood.

When he was clean, you took his hand and cleaned the dried dirt from the underside of his nails. You glanced at him for a moment. For a quick moment, you thought he was watching you clean his nails. You immediately knew that wasn't the case based on the unfocused look in his eyes.

You softly pecked his knuckles, making him hum from the contact.

When his nails were clean, you grabbed the bottle of Vergil's favorite shampoo and began to clean his hair and scalp. As you scrubbed his hair, it ended up falling into his face.

"You know I love your hair?" you said out loud.

Silence.

"It's honestly the most beautiful hair I've seen. It's like… starlight"

Ignoring the snort he gave you, you continued "Especially under the moonlight"

More silence.

Once his hair was clean, you went from cleaning his hair to massaging his scalp. He groaned and leaned into your touch. As you massaged his scalp, you planted soft kisses into his hair and forehead.

After rinsing the suds from his hair, you slowly turned him around so that his back was facing you. He glanced back at you with a look of confusion. You gave him a reassuring smile before rubbing his shoulder. He groaned as you worked on a knot that was in between his shoulder blades.

When the knot was gone, you gently rubbed his back and shoulders, his muscles flexing under your touch. As you rubbed his shoulder, you leaned back against you so that his head was laying against your chest. You could feel the water from his hair, soaking your shirt but you didn't care. The top priority at the moment was him and him alone.

You ran your hands down his chest and wrapped your arms around his waist, kissing his shoulder. He looked up at you, kissing your hand.

Without warning, he grabbed you and pulled you into the tub with him.

"VERGIL---"

He sat you across his lap and held you close. He stared into your eyes before pressing his lips to yours.

When he pulled away from you, you glared at him "Give me a warning next time"

Vergil smirked as he pulled you in closer.

Once he was out of the tub and in clean, dry clothes, the two of you were seated on the large couch in front of the TV, watching an old movie. He had his head on your lap and you were running your fingers through his hair.

You looked down at Vergil to say something, only to discover that he had fallen asleep. Smiling softly, you carefully laid him on the couch to stand.

You got a large throw blanket and laid on the couch with him, covering the both of you with the blanket. After a while, you fell asleep with him.


	3. Nero

It had been two weeks since the attack on Nero and he was not doing so great. Learning to do things with one arm has been difficult and it has been affecting him.

You were in the kitchen, making lunch for the two of you when you heard strange noises coming from the bathroom. Curious, you went to check it out.

When you got to the bathroom, you caught Nero struggling to get undressed.

"Nero?" you called out to him.

The hunter looked back at you with a frustrated look.

"Do you want some help?"

Nero grumbled before he nodded "Yeah…"

You entered the bathroom and helped Nero strip down to his boxer briefs. You went over to the tub and switched on the water.

You looked over at him "Do you need anything else?"

After a few moments of silence, Nero quietly admitted "I… need help with washing…"

"Of course"

"Yeah… I'm so fucking useless…"

Frowning, you shot a retort "Hey! None of that. You are not useless"

Nero gritted his teeth "Don't fucking lie to me! Look at me! I can't even clean myself without asking for help!"

"You lost an arm, Nero. Getting used to doing this with one arm will take time"

Nero huffed as he looked away. He knew you were right.

You held his hand "Come on… let's get you clean… I'll join you"

Nero blushed at that but he nodded "Okay…"

After he got in the tub, you quickly stripped down and took your place behind him "Where do want to wash first?"

"Doesn't matter…" he mumbled.

"Let's start with that strong back" you declared as you pecked his right shoulder blade. You giggled when you noticed his ears turn pink.

Getting right to work, you lathered a bunch of body wash onto your sponge. The moment you scrubbed Nero's back, you felt all of his tension evaporate from his being. The slow circular pattern helped the hunter relax.

You rinsed his bag before asking "Turn around? Gotta clean those arms and chest"

Nero swallowed as he turned to face you, light blush still evident on his face. His blush got even more red when you began to scrub his chest. His abdomen twitched slightly when you scrubbed at his obliques.

When his body was nice and clean, you reached for the shampoo "I'm going to need you to lean forward. You're a little tall"

Nero did as he was asked and leaned forward so that you could reach his scalp, his blush getting deeper having your bare breasts so close to his face. The embarrassment washed away immediately when you massaged his scalp, your fingers practically digging into his skull.

"You like that?" you asked.

"Mmm… fuck yeah…" Nero groaned.

You smiled "Good"

After some comfortable silence, Nero spoke up "I'm sorry…"

That confused you "What are you apologizing for?"

"You have to take time out of your day to help your useless boyfriend"

You sighed "Nero… I'm going to tell you time and time again: this current situation is not a bother to me"

"I can't do shit, though… I take forever to do the simplest shit… for fuck's sake, I couldn't even take off my own fucking clothes without needing help!" he trembled.

You rinsed the shampoo from Nero's hair and brought his face up to look at him "Nero. You are not useless. Despite the current situation, I see you trying your best to adapt to said situation"

Nero was silent.

"The fact that you are trying to adapt and that you are willing is more than what a lot of people can say"

Nero sat in stunned silence.

"I'm going to tell you what I told you when you showed me your demonic arm: I'm not leaving you because of your situation. I'm never going to leave you like that" you held his hand tight "We'll get through this together, okay? You and me. You will NOT be alone in this" you finalized before pulling him in for a kiss.

Immediately, Nero wrapped his arms around you and deepened the kiss.

He hesitantly pulled away and touched your forehead with his.

"Besides" you smirked "I don't think I'd ever meet a cuter dork than you"

Nero frowned as he splashed water in your face, making you laugh.

"Love you, baby~" you winked.

Nero rolled his eyes but it was impossible to not see the small smile on his face.


End file.
